dupreeislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Governments
When you begin play you pick your initial Tier 1 government style. As the tiers become unlocked, additional government styles unlock. Governments When you start the game, you pick one type of government that your people adhere to. You are free to change your type of government at any point, however you lose your next turn if you do so while your people reorganize. Commune: Your people live together on massive housing complexes and all resources are shared equally. Leaders are picked from the most empathetic among your populace, and corruption carries the harshest penalty of all offenses. The leader is generally a father/mother figure who manages to keep the resources divided and the people happy. All harvesting buildings (besides farms/fishing boats) increase production by +2/season. Food producing buildings are 50% cheaper. Democracy: Elections are ever present in your society where every voice is heard. Tribes and villagers provide cheaper services and gain reverance for you quicker since you give them a voice in your city. It takes 4 population to decrease happiness by 1 (usually 2 population causes -1 happiness). Plutocracy: Only the richest of citizens are truly given a voice in your society. Military drafts can be bought off, as can any crime. The leader tends to be the wealthiest person in the land. All gold-producing buildings yield an extra 2g/season and rogues gain experience twice as fast. Military Dictatorship: You rule with an iron fist and whoever steps out of like is quickly eliminated. Your armies are vast and powerful, all quake when you march by. Military buildings (barracks, stables) provide +1 happiness. Military units gain levels faster. Merchantocracy: Your people are ruled by a handful of extremely influential businessmen or guilds. Production is put at a premium, and a ruler's worth is measured by the number of exports their create. Usually a leader such as a king or warlord is put into power, but they are either a puppet or they lean heavily on the advice of the guilds. Craftsmen buildings (smithies) cost 50% less and grant +1 happiness. Meritocracy: Only those who are fit to rule are put into places of power. A person's worth is put above everything else, including religion, honor, and loyalty. Your society puts a huge emphasis on the individual's contribution to society. Buildings that promote advanced training (barracks unique racial unit upgrade, academy) are 50% cheaper. Happiness gains/loses from situations are +1/-1 respectively because your citizens put such a premium on individual ability. Monarchy: Your royal line will rule for as long as there are people on Dupree Isand. This stability gives your subjects nationalistic pride and spurs them toward the horizon. The range on colonies increases by +1 and colonies produce no unhappiness. Order: Your society's entire existence is based on the teachings of a specific source be it philosophical teachings, religious texts, or prophets/leaders. An order is a group of citizens with one singular cause. An example would be the Order of the Bronze Dragonhood, a group of knights hellbent on ridding the world of occult magics. The leader is usually either a fanatic or simply the most convincing person in the group that acts as the face. All construction/production times are halved. Your society only produces 3 culture/season. Technocracy: Your leaders are the top of their fields. Only the smartest and most technically advanced citizens are given places of power. Typically one person is given reign over the populace, but they are usually a "Renaissance man" who have absolutely mastered several different subject areas. Nonreligious building upgrades (blast furnace, stone towers) are 50% cheaper. +1 happiness from reserach buildings (workshops, laboratories). Theocracy: Religious is paramount in your society, and the secular have no business in your borders. Your motives are guided by a more enlightened hand than that of pure mortal greed. Religious buildings are 50% cheaper and priests gain levels faster.